


Courtyard Stumblings

by DearHeartx



Series: Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeartx/pseuds/DearHeartx
Summary: Solas and Oriana meet in the Winter Palace Courtyard before the festivities begin.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Fictober 2018 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802731
Kudos: 1





	Courtyard Stumblings

“…Lady Inquisitor, Mistress Lavellan.”

His mouth went dry and his sentence to the elven servant petered out limply when she entered. The dazzling emerald color of her dress was enough to draw his eye, standing apart from the muted navies, aubergines, and—for the daring Orlesian—golds, but that wasn’t what left him breathless. Lavellan had begun to descend the steps into the courtyard and with every step a dramatic slit would ride high onto her thigh, exposing one of her lithe, slender legs. Even worse, was the sway of the plunging neckline, teasing cleavage with even the smallest of movements.

He turned his back to her and did his best to continue the conversation with Dinala, the sweet, but plain elven servant, all the while cursing his self-restraint. He’d barely said another sentence when he felt a warm hand touch the top of his shoulder. He didn’t have to turn to know that it was Ori. He could feel the gentle pulse of her magic thrum from her hand, through the thick velvet formalwear Josephine had picked out for him, and disperse throughout his entire body. He smiled despite himself as he turned and saw that as stunning as the dress was, her green eyes still outshined it all.

“Lethallan,” his words were too breathy for a man his age. He should know better. Oh, he should know better.

Her smile ripped through him. 

“I feel so out of place.”

Ori tugged at the thin fabric to hide her chest as she complained and Solas mutters a string of ancient Elvish under his breath, willing his eyes not to wander.

“Sorry?”

Void, take you, she was born millennia too late for you. He felt his cheeks color despite himself. He had no witty quip or historical fact to spew, despite standing in a historically rich and tragic palace. Instead he swallowed hard against the sandpaper in his throat and heard himself say, “You are so beautiful.”

Her eyes widened, a look of shock or fear, but he couldn’t ascertain which. Before he could walk back his compliment, retreat until they were both on solid and comfortable ground, Dorian had sidled up to her and draped a languid arm around her bare shoulders. Jealousy coiled hot and heavy in the pit of his stomach.

Dorian must’ve noticed because he leaned over and kissed Ori chastely on the cheek…while maintaining eye contact with him. When Solas bristled, Dorian only laughed in his robust, good natured way and winked.

“I hate to break up what I’m sure has been just…riveting, but I must borrow her. Festivities are starting.” The slight was mild, but Solas still ached at it’s veracity. If he was honest, they hadn’t had a natural conversation since he’d stolen her away in her dreams their first night at Skyhold. 

He nodded and watched them go, Ori throwing one last glance over her porcelain shoulder at him as Dorian lead her away.

Solas sighed. Everything really was easier for him in the Fade.


End file.
